


Bed Buzz

by QueenSquared



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Definitely not angst, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Oneshot, enjoltaire - Freeform, fluff?, snez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: Enjolras thinks Grantaire is trying to be sexy...when he's really not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by airborneglitter on tumblr.
> 
> I have writer's block with my other fic so I'm hoping this will alleviate that? And to fullfill my own needs? Idk.

Grantaire is notorious for ruining the little moments.

The heat of the sun beaming through the crack in the curtains and his lover pressed to his back makes Enjolras feel warmed to his heart's content. He shifts, listening to the calming breathing behind him as he stretches his arms and grabs the hand that is pillowed under his head. Grantaire's hand twitches in response and Enjolras relaxes, feeling like he could easily slip back into a content doze and sleep the morning away.

And then Grantair's body shifts as he sniffles.

Enjolras tries to ignore it but Grantaire just keeps doing it, sniffling every time he shifts restlessly in the bed. When he relaxes, Enjolras lets his eyes close again and welcomes his closer embrace.  Maybe he'll get a good morning love bite. Those are his favorite. He actually gets a little excited as he anticipates it, feeling Grantaire's warm breath ghosting over his neck and shoulder. And then Grantaire presses his face against his shoulder blade and Enjolras can't contain the sigh from his lips.

He rolls his nose over his shoulder delicately at first, sending shivers down the red leader's spine. The element is lost though when it becomes clear that arousal is not his intention. Enjolras scoffs in confusion but he still smiles as a giggle builds up in his throat when Grantaire lets out a groan of discomfort.

"What's going on back there?" he prods. Grantaire turns his head for just a moment so he can answer him clearly.

"It's so  _itchy._ I can't move my arms though. Everything's so soft," he whines, voice still thick from sleep.

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "Just when I thought you couldn't get lazier...c'mon, maybe I can help." And he rolls over to face his boyfriend.

Grantaire has his nose scrunched up, face twisted in irritation as Enjolras tries to come up with a way to help him out. He admires how he looks, sleepy and distressed. Slowly snaking his hand up his body, he curves his forefinger and raises it up to Grantaire's face, sliding it along his nostrils. Grantaire sniffs again, but this time his nostrils twitch at his boyfriend's touch.

The blond grins. "Does this help?"

In a short pattern he rubs his septum in circles, hoping to alleviate the itch. When Grantaire doesn't say anything, Enjolras brings his gaze back to his eyes. He's no longer annoyed but his eyelids are fluttering closed and it looks like-

"Nnnh, c-careful. Any rougher and   I'm  _guh-_ gonna...eh... _hh_!"

Enjolras smirks, fighting back a giggle. "Okay, hold it...," he asks, pressing his finger against the skin until his nose stops quivering. Grantaire actually relaxes, sighing contently and Enjolras is perplexed. This takes him back to when he would watch cartoons and they would do the little finger-under-the-nose trick. He doesn't know why but it's amusing him that it's working.

"You good now?"

Grantaire tests the waters, wiggling his nose. Enjolras can't keep an eye off of it; seeing how it's so tender, that could not have possibly been enough.

Grantaire confirmes his suspicions with a frown. "Not really," he groans. "God this thing is driving me insane."

Enjolras tsks in pity. "Hey, its fine. I wonder...," he tries a lighter approach and caresses the area like a feather. "You want me to keep going?"

Grantaire shrugs like he couldn't care less either way, but then he sniffles one last time before his eyes begin to water and he's got that look of ecstasy washing over his face again.

"Oh... _Gah,_ I...I thihhh...hihHH! HeTCHEWW!"

Enjolras' pride is short lived when Grantaire finally lets go, sneezing into the crook of his collar bone. Enjolras  flinches and they both lie frozen, unsure of what to do next and then the sniffily man grins in consolation.

"Well, that did the trick."

Enjolras has to resist clocking him on the head as he wipes the mess away with the blanket. "Jesus you're disgusting."

For a moment, Grantaire looks as if he actually may apologize but all he does is rest his hand around his waist as he smiles.

"Hey, c'mon now. You know you love me."

 He does know that. And he loves his gross habits. As long as they could spend the whole day in bed,  snottiness wasn't that big of an issue. Despite the earlier warning he pulls Grantaire closer to him.

"I suppose so."

Grantaire chooses this moment to sneeze once again on his boyfriends bare chest and Enjolras wonders if this is really a moment that counts as one that's been ruined for him.

 He decides that it isn't.


End file.
